Drinking Hazard
by aethkr
Summary: Roxy now stays with the Winx. But what happens if the Trix get a hold of her? Rated T maybe for character death.
1. Chapter 1

"Hahahah!" laughed one figure on a cold, disturbing night.

"We will finally wipe away one Winx member out of the picture!" shouted the other one.

"And we will finally rule the Magic Dimension!" The last one finished.

* * *

Roxy POV

I wake up and I hear some people talking. I am currently staying with the Winx, well, I am part but I am in Aisha's room. I share a room with her so yeah. My days here ever since the first obviously has been fun until the third day. My mom died that time, she died as she was being carried, she was in my father's arms. She had a fatal heart attack. That really had a tragic effect on me and I stopped becoming the jolly Roxy I once was. None of the girls know yet. None of them even noticed my behavior I am struggling to act as. As I am one to keep secrets.

"Yipee!" We will spend some time at the White Horse!" Stella exclaimed as she busted through the door of her room which is part of one dorm which belongs to the 6 new members of the Company of Light.

"Woah! Stella! What has gotten into you?" Flora asked, curious about Stella's cheery behavior.

"Haven't you heard yet? The boys are coming!" Stella replied quickly. Looking outside every now and then.

"Oh, the boys are coming?" I said, breaking the awkward tension that was brought up just a few minutes ago.

"It's okay Roxy. We'll find you a boy." Stella assured, winking.

"I don't wan—"

"Nope, you're gonna get one." Stella interrupted.

"Listen, I don't want!" I implied.

"Well you wil—"

"Stella, Roxy, stop this. The boys are here." Bloom informed. Stella suddenly jumped out and rushed for the door.

"Typical….." I said, shrugging. The girls and I except Stella walk outside casually as they go towards their boyfriends and hug them. All eyes were on me. This reminded me of my mom and her final moments with my dad and I. My eyes became teary and I quickly rushed to the ship.

"Roxy? Is something wrong?" Flora asked, she noticed my saddened expression when I faced her. I decided that my secret will be out soon and wouldn't be worth holding. I decided to share it to Flora.

"Flora, can you keep a secret for a while?" I asked, getting teary-eyed as Flora comforted me.

"Yes, why?" She responded, sounding hesitant. "Does this have to do with you getting teary-eyed and you rushing to the ship?"

"Yes, well, it all started.." I began.

 _Flashback_

" _Yay!" I thought. My mom was just released from the hospital after something terrible happened. It was so good to see her again._

 _I waited and waited for my dad and my mom to come home. I just realized I was a fairy because of Bloom and her friends. The so-called Winx, they saved me on multiple occasions. I was just looking outside when I hear a familiar car engine nearby. I recognize it to be my dad, Klaus. He parks his car by the house and carries my mom home. I exit my house to hold my mother again, suddenly, she stops breathing. We panic. We call 911 and an ambulance rushed her to the hospital._

 _A few days have passed and I had no news at all about my mother, I tried talking to dad when we came home, and calling him when he was at the hospital tending my ill mother. Suddenly, my phone rang and I pick up. A nurse is heard on the other side of the phone._

" _Good afternoon Ms…." She greeted._

" _Roxy, call me Roxy." I replied._

" _Okay, I am very sorry for your loss." She began. I begin to cry. "But your mother, Morgana Tiere, has now died. I am very sorry." She finished as I quickly try to press the "End Call."_

 _I ended the call and I was very shocked. I had no idea that this would happen to my mom. I only wish I was with her. I transform into my Believix and fly back to Alfea. May she rest in peace…_

* * *

"Oh Roxy, I am very sorry." Flora apologized, squeezing my hand. She smiles but I don't return it. The girls and their boyfriends finally board the ship.

"Next destination is the White Horse! Buckle up!" Timmy announced from the cockpit. I turn my head around and see Flora talking to Helia.

"Maybe sharing my secret." I thought. She saw my eye contact and quickly gestured me to sit beside her. Making her in the middle of Helia and I. I was very quiet throughout the trip as the girls started to chat.

"Okay everyone! We are going to land in 10 minutes! Prepare yourselves!" informed Timmy through a mini intercom. I prepared myself as the rest are completely oblivious, well, not everyone. Exclude Helia and Flora for the whispered that I will just tag along with them so I won't feel alone. Well, me being me, I agreed. But I didn't want to talk to anyone after revealing what happened to me and my family.

We finally reached the White Horse. I ordered some drinks and that's all. The rest though, full on got drunk and stuff. I haven't been to the White Horse in a while and the last time I have seen it was when it was still a restaurant. Now, it is a bar. Like A BAR. This shocked the living daylights outta me.

Everyone got drunk and started making out, well, no sex, just kissing, passionate kissing. I hated this. It reminded me too much of my past. The past I wanted to forget so much. The past I dreaded every day and night. The past I said myself I was unlucky to have. They started to make me drink but in a different way. Since they were drunk, they tried luring me. I didn't buy any joke they did. Heck, even Flora and Helia got drunk!

I was so disgusted by their behavior and rushed outside. They quickly picked this up and rushed after me as well. I went outside where the lake which used to be connected to the White Horse before. The sun gave a spectacular view because it wasn't too bright that day. I was just relaxing and I see about 12 walking "zombies" going to me.

"Roxy….whas guin on? Why you sed?" A drunk Bloom tried to ask. She was repeatedly tapping my shoulder.

"Leave me alone..." I groaned. Seeing them is like a nightmare. This attitude towards me or them getting drunk only decreased their relationship to me.

"Roxy. Cman, till uz pleaz?" Flora tried to convince. Me? Didn't buy it. They repeatedly kept on asking me what was wrong. Suddenly, Helia came up to me.

"Don't start." I commanded. He calmly patted my back. I realized that he wasn't drunk at all.

"I thought you were drunk." I said, shocked.

"Oh, I only took a few shots. Don't know with them. Tell me Roxy, act as if I was your dad—"

"Don't try to act as if you are my dad!" I shot back. Don't know how don't know why, but that made the rest become not drunk, which was to my relief.

"Roxy? Why not?" Tecna asked, curious.

"Finally! You all are not drunk! I did not agree to come with you on the terms on TRYING to make me drunk and GETTING drunk! What is wrong with you all?! You!" I finally snapped. I pointed to Flora. "I told you my secret and another thing is that seeing all of you drunk makes me remember my past! So heed my advice, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

I walked away seeing the shocked expressions on their faces, except Helia. He probably understood me. Well to be honest, I ran away feeling completely obliterated. I felt sad, alone, deserted. I kept running until two hands were on my shoulders. I stop and turn around. I see Bloom whose face looks completely destroyed. As if she just cried a waterfall, she immediately hugged me tightly. I was shocked but I returned the hug.

"Roxy…." Bloom sobbed. "I am SOOO sorry!"

"I didn't know that it would hurt you." She began. "I didn't know that you had a horrible past. I didn't know you had a rough life before. I am VERY sorry."

"I'll go back to the dorm. I need to cool down." I replied hesitant of my answer. I had no idea whether to forgive them or not. They did really do a big impact on me.

"Believix!" I shouted as I turn into my fairy outfit and head to Alfea. I never knew this day would go really really bad in a matter of minutes.

I arrive at Alfea and I quickly change. I then just go to my bed and just relax. I hear footsteps, multiple footsteps, so many footsteps! Well, maybe. I go outside and check, I then, my vision goes black. But before that, I see the Winx and Specialists running behind the people. THEN my vision goes black.

I wake up chained to a wall. Unable to move, I start panting, I begin to shake, to tremble, I think about the consequences my kidnappers will do to me if I attempt to escape. I begin sweating. My heart rate is faster than ever. I hear a voice nearby which makes me even more scared than before.

"Hello there…..Roxy?" a sly voice can be heard from the distance.

"Who are you?" I screamed, full terror in my voice. The other voice just cackled.

"You don't know? Who is that witch who froze Bloom before huh?" The witch hinted.

"Icy!" I exclaimed, fear is going through my veins. I suddenly feel a spark of electricity go through my spine.

"Arghhh!" I winced. "What do you want from—"

"Oh Roxy, we just want you to taste this little mixture we have. I want to call it Bebida Hazard." Icy explained. They fed me this little mixture and I felt so sick. I started having tunnel vision and felt like throwing up.

"Good luck on getting out." Icy teased. She left the door open. Little did I know it was all part of a plan. I started struggling despite the pain I am being put through. I finally escaped from the chains and started walking back to Alfea. I was about to faint due to the pain and I was really tired, maybe it was because of the little mixture. I then saw a group of people rushing towards me. It was the guys. I then fell into unconsciousness, unwary of what will happen next.

I woke up in the Alfea infirmary. The pain from yesterday has not yet subsided, it has actually doubled more. I see 2 familiar faces in the room I was placed in. It was Helia and Bloom. They were extremely worried about me. I had another headache and this was not the one from yesterday, it was a whole new headache. The pain has now quadrupled, I started to cry and wince in pain. They awoke from their little nap and started to call for help. They still have no idea what happened to me the day before. All they know is that I had gone missing for a couple of hours. That was at least what they said. I started to hyperventilate.

"Roxy! Roxy! Are you okay? Answer me!" Bloom shouted, making the others panic.

"Ye...yeah." I tried to answer. The pain from the electricity that I felt in my spine came back. But aside from that, my headache was worsened again, I started having tunnel vision. I started crying again and also started to wince. The rest came in and tried to calm me down. I felt like fainting.

"I...t….hu...hurts." I winced before I fainted again. Another day at Alfea ruined by me. Because I was kidnapped, this was going to be a bad year, I really hope not.

"What happened to me?" I thought…..


	2. Chapter 2

Roxy POV

The pain that I experienced earlier has subsided a few moments after. The pain I endured was horrible! I then felt myself regaining consciousness. I finally wake up in the middle of the infirmary…..again.

"Roxy?" Bloom asked, anxious. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I feel fine." I said, confused.

"Tell us Roxy, what happened when you were missing." Flora convinced, smiling. I told them the story of the Trix suddenly capturing me and giving a mixture that made me sick and that I heard plans about them conquering over the Magic Dimension any time. They were shocked, something I had expected from them as Tecna types away, searching what "poison" I had drunk the night before. Her face filled with hope turned to a face filled with sadness.

"Tecna? What's bothering you?" Timmy asked, curious about Tecna's sudden mood change.

"The mixture that Roxy drunk cannot be found. It seems to have vanished out of thin air in the web.." came Tecna's response.

"Roxy, when did they made the—" Tecna tried asking.

"Don't just don't. Don't you talk about that!" I yelled, bewildering the rest and gaining looks from everyone. I suddenly snapped because I remembered the other parts when I was captured. They were not good. Definitely not good, it was a nightmare. Memories started flooding my brain as I thought more about it….

 _While I was struggling to get out. I_ _heard murmurings throughout the hallways that were emptied for years. I heard the Trix discussing about their plan. About them successfully making their potion and wiping out me out of the Winx with it's use. My heart felt like it was trembling in fear. I felt the same fear when my mom was almost dead. It made me think._

" _What have I gotten myself into?" I thought as I sat down for a while to sob on my past. All I wish at the moment is to have my mom and cuddle in her arms. Then, I suddenly stopped crying._

" _My mom wouldn't want me sad." I thought to myself. "You're better than this."_

 _I struggled to go out but I felt very weak, very frail, I had no energy. I pondered on my past, what I have been through throughout my life span. I pondered why I haven't seen my dad ever since my mom's death. That answer has been answered by an echoing voice through the halls._

" _We killed your dad right after he disappeared because he was such a noisy brat." Darcy hissed through the walls. I was in shock, definitely because I never expected my question to be answered. I tried to think about what Darcy said about my dad being a noisy brat. Then it hit me, my father disappeared because he couldn't handle the pain of losing my mom. He went near the Trix' base and cried his feelings out. The Trix might have been making the mixture at the time and couldn't concentrate and killed him._

" _You arrogant witches!" I shouted back, pure anger running through my veins. I continued to escape, slowly getting tired by the minute. It was like a maze in here. I continued to look for the escape route anyway, I soon came to a dead end. But this dead end wasn't any ordinary dead end, it was an entrance. I didn't enter because I didn't know what lurks behind the wall. I hear more murmurings gradually getting louder. I can identify the voices as the Trix, those three villains have been trying to wipe out the Winx for many years. Unfortunately for them though, fate has other plans in store for them. They repeatedly kept failing at their hands. Reducing their chances of beating the Winx._

" _Hehehe, that mixture we gave to that pink-headed girl will work perfectly!" Icy said in a cheerful manner._

" _It will, for a fact that it will slowly drain her life energy and will make her brain filled with bad memories, this will be one of them." Darcy continued._

" _This is going to be great!" Stormy said, obviously happy._

 _I started to panic, the consequences of the mixture for me is deadly, hazardous, at least for me. Definitely not for them, they finished all it's contents on me. I finally see moon light, the light I wanted to see. I continued to run, not minding how tired I am, I yelled for help as a group slowly approaches me. It is the Winx and the guys. Suddenly my vision turns black._

I hadn't realized that I was shivering in fear and is getting weird looks from the girls and guys. It was pure silence for the past 10 minutes.

"Hmm?" I said, breaking the silence and slightly irritated.

"Did you hear a single question that I asked?!" Musa yelled, frustrated. I walked backwards in fear. I suddenly felt weak and fell to the ground, coughing up blood in the process. They, Stella and Aisha, rushed to my aid and helped me up. But I felt weak, just like when I was escaping.

"Are you okay Roxy?" Stella asked, concerned.

"You shouldn't have done that Musa!" Aisha scolded, giving a glare to Musa to which Musa furiously returned. We then hear screams somewhere in the East Wing, where we are located. We look outside the window and see a devastating view. The Trix are attacking Alfea! I tried to balance myself but I felt even sicker than ever before. I started coughing blood—again.

"What's happening to me?" I thought. I was scared. I was completely defenseless during an attack. The other girls, meaning all of them, are fending off the Trix. The boys were with them too, rendering me useless and again, defenseless. I can hear the laughs of Icy as she nears our dorm room. I get even weaker, I start to hyperventilate again and then I receive horrible headaches…

 _Meanwhile with Bloom and the rest_

"Guys! Icy is headed for our dorm! Roxy is still there!" Bloom shouted, signaling to rush towards the East Wing and to their dorm for Roxy is still there.

"You'll never get there in time! Icy will kill her for Icy herself is the sourc—!"

"Stormy! Do not say that!" Darcy scolded, slightly attacking her.

"Hey! That's unfair! Lightning Storm!" Stormy shouted, as she aimed her attack at her sister.

"Dark Illusion!" Darcy yelled, making many of herself.

"Guess they're fighting, let's go to Roxy!" Stella suggested.

They flew/ran towards their room, just to see a bleeding Roxy and a conscious Icy. Who was laughing. They all got into position.

"What did you do to Roxy?!" Bloom growled, really aggravated. Icy on the other hand just chuckled as the rest tried to help Roxy.

"Nothing I wouldn't do." Icy shot back, she flew away before the rest had a chance. But little did they know that she put a spell on Roxy that the mixture that they gave her wouldn't go away, instead it would increase in pain. They didn't really put it ON her, they put it in a glass of water that was nearby.

"Roxy?" Flora said, shaking Roxy a little to see if she is okay.

"I ne..need water." I mumbled, I was really weak. It's slowly eating away my life energy. They reached for the nearby glass of water, little did I know about it's ingredients. As soon as I drank it I felt weird, I felt even more pain. I then put my hands on my head and started wincing in pain which earned the attention of everyone. I suddenly can hear voices of the Trix.

" _Hehehe, this is working perfectly!"_

" _If she even tries to kill you Icy, she can't she will die herself."_

" _I know Stormy, don't give me that boring lecture of yours."_

" _This is going to be awesome and fun!"_

" _Say bye bye Winx!"_

"Roxy! Roxy! Are you okay?!" Stella said, very anxious.

"No." came my response. "I...we need to get to the Trix's hideout."

"Why?" Sky asked, curious.

"Well, I need to tell you everything now." I said. I told them about everything, the reason I was missing, why I suddenly got sick, why I need to go to the Trix's hideout, and about my hidden past secret I kept from them for so long. As I finished, Musa held my wrist tightly.

"You are NOT going there!" She said, slightly worried.

"But I…."

"No!"

"No one is stopping me!" I said, glaring at her.

"Sorry." I said, rushing outside as the rest ran after me like a cat chasing after a mouse. I kept running and running till I reached their hideout. The rest caught up but since they were already here, they couldn't do anything about it. But they were extremely protective of me, they made a circle and I was at the middle. Suddenly, we heard laughing.

"Hahaha. Do you think you can easily disperse us that easily Winx? Do you think coming into our home will beat us? We have traps you know!" Icy laughed as she clearly pushes a button. "..And here is one of them!" A cage or a room appears where the villainous trio are, and across them is us.

"Roxy stay here okay?" Stella told me.

"No! I need to—" I protested.

"No! Stay here!" Stella demanded, I couldn't do anything except to sit and watch in the dark, where no one saw me. I watched as 12 brave standing warriors became 12 injured warriors.

"Hahaha! You have underestimated us Winx! Time for your death!" Those words sent a eerie sensation up my spine. I stood up and ran towards them, I couldn't let my friends die because of me! They were all about to be struck by a spell when I made a counterspell. They all stared at me in horror. I put all my effort into the spell.

"You will not win Icy!" I growled, angry as ever.

"Try to kill me!" She replied, knowing that if I kill her, I kill myself.

"You want it?!" I shouted.

"TRY IT!" She yelled. I pushed more effort into my spell. It was almost about to hit Icy. But before I put the last of my strength into my spell, I looked at my defenseless friends.

"I am sorry. Thank you for everything!" I said, smiling. They all cried as I pushed the last of my strength into my spell. It killed not only Icy, but the other two as well. My vision then, went black. I finished my purpose. I am now free.

Bloom POV

"...Thank you for everything." Roxy said, smiling as she pushed her last strength into her spell killing the Trix and herself. We still couldn't believe she was dead. I ran to her body and started shaking it violently.

"Roxy! Roxy! Roxy don't leave us!" I shouted, I was crying. The other girls (and guys) were too. Riven also cried, Roxy treated everyone fairly. But she treated Riven nicer, just to not get on his bad side, their relationship as friends improved over the months she was with us. Riven mourned her death.

"No!" Riven shouted, banging his fists into the ground.

"She's really gone." Stella gasped.

"Yeah, it's really sad that she's now gone.

"At least she is with her parents now." Brandon said, smiling.

"Yeah, let's get going." Helia suggested.

"Let's go." Riven said, wiping away tears.

Little did they know that their friend is watching them.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry I had to end it quickly. I had no more feeling to continue as if it had no more opportunity but I had to finish it because it was something I really wanted to do. Sorry again and bye! My own fanfic made me teary-eyed. Especially at the "Thanks for everything" part. Again, bye and see you!


End file.
